


Jason's Date

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Jason just wants one night for him and Bruce to go out and not be Batman and Robin.  Just one night.  Then Bruce ruins it all by inviting Selina.





	Jason's Date

**Author's Note:**

> A fic from 2012 I'm moving over before the Tumblr purge.

Jason sat on the grand staircase of Wayne Manor, feeling thoroughly disappointed and upset with life.  He and Bruce were supposed to go out to the theatre tonight–Bruce promised Alfred he’d try to impress some culture onto the boy–and then have dinner at Brent’s (“only the best chili dogs in the  _world_!”) as a reward for Jason’s first semester of straight-As.  Jason had been planning this trip for weeks, reminding Bruce every day, staying on top of his homework, and even being extra careful on patrol so he wouldn’t be too injured.  One whole night out with Bruce that wasn’t spent fighting crime.

And now that it was finally here, Bruce was ruining it by bringing along Jason’s nemesis, the one person he actively worried would steal Bruce away from him:

Selina Kyle.

Two hours ago, when Bruce told him she would be joining them, Jason had completely lost his temper.  He raged, swore, and yelled at Bruce about how  _unfair_ it was, how could Bruce  _do_  this to him, it’s like Bruce didn’t even  _care_  about his feelings, all while Bruce stood in the doorway, face expressionless, letting the boy vent out his anger.  When Jason had begun to repeat himself for the third time, he stopped and looked at Bruce, waiting for him to say he was sorry, she wouldn’t come with them, wanting Bruce to say everything would be fine.  Instead, Bruce merely said that if Jason couldn’t control his temper and insisted on acting like a child, he could stay home.  Jason just nodded and Bruce left, leaving Jason to slam his door, fall onto his bed, and cry.

Now, he was dressed in one of the nice dress-suits Bruce bought him, trying not to cry again.  He picked at the varnish of the railing post, trying, and failing, to make some sort of mark in the wood.  Nearly silent footprints stopped a few steps above him.

“The wood will do more damage to your nails than they will to it,” Alfred said, gently.

“I know, Alfie.  It doesn’t matter.”  Jason felt his stomach start to knot and he shook his head, trying to stop himself from crying.  It’s just wasn’t  _fair_.

As Alfred sat down on the step next to him, Jason turned away stubbornly, his bangs falling over his eyes.  Alfred placed a reassuring hand on the boy’s back.

“You know Master Bruce would never do anything purposely to hurt you.”

“But he  _did_ , Alfie!” he sobbed.  “He went and called  _her_.  It was supposed to be  _our_ night, nobody else,  _our_  night.  But I’m not good enough for him, so he had to invite  _her_.”  He hiccuped and added with a whisper, “I hate her.”

Alfred handed him a handkerchief.  “Now, that’s not a nice thing to say, Jason.  You shouldn’t blame Miss Kyle for Master Bruce’s actions.  If he invited her, it was through no fault of your own.  Perhaps he wished for the two of you to get along better.”

“But why on  _our_  date?”

Alfred’s lips twitched in an amused smile.  “Perhaps he didn’t realize how serious you are about tonight.”

“How?”  Jason faced Alfred, incredulous.  “It’s the only thing I’ve been talking about for, like, a  _month_!  How could he not know?”

“This  _is_  Master Bruce.”  Alfred chuckled a moment and then a pensive look crossed his face.  “I wonder,” he said, more to himself than Jason.  He nodded abruptly and stood.

“Come, Master Jason.”

“What for?” he asked, looking up with a mix of curiosity and hesitance.

“We have a phone call to make.  Quickly, now.”

Still confused, Jason stood and followed Alfred into the kitchen.  He had no idea what the old butler was talking about, but it was enough to distract him from Bruce.

Jason bounced on the balls of his feet, pushing himself against the counter absently, while Alfred made his call.  The butler was speaking in a very hushed voice, and Jason could only make out a few sounds and laughter.  A few moments later, Alfred finished the call and turned to Jason, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“Now, why don’t you go see if Master Bruce is ready?”

Jason narrowed his eyes.  “O…K.  Sure, Alfred.”  Chewing his bottom lip, he headed up to Bruce’s study, wondering exactly what the old man was up to.  As he climbed the stairs, the hall phone rang.  He entered the study quietly, without knocking, only to find Bruce on the phone with a very peculiar expression on his face.  Jason waited by the door as Bruce finished.

“Yes…. Maybe.  Goodbye.”  Bruce looked puzzled as he hung up the receiver, turning to Jason.  “That was Selina.  She said she ‘owes her tuxedo cat a favor,’ so she’s not coming with us anymore.”

Jason had to bite his cheeks to try to stop himself from smiling.  “Really?  Aw, gee, B, that’s too bad.  Guess it’ll just be you and me, huh?”

“Guess so.”  Bruce stood.  “Unless we should postpone.  I’m sure she wants to–”

“Aw, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind,” Jason said hurriedly, bounding over to Bruce.  “Let’s just make it our date, OK?”  He grabbed the older man’s arm to lead him out.

Bruce arched an eyebrow.  “A date, huh?”

Jason blushed.  “Aw, you know what I mean, Bruce.  Come on!  We can hit Brent’s before we get to the theater.”

Bruce chuckled as he allowed himself to be led by the bouncing teenager.  Jason was so excited that it almost seemed wrong to have invited Selina in the first place.  As Alfred helped them with their coats, Bruce almost swore he saw the butler exchange a conspiratorial glance with Jason.  He looked at Alfred inquisitively, but Alfred merely wished them an enjoyable evening and saw them off.


End file.
